superherosupervillan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Perseus Hydrus Jackson (PJO-1)
Perseus Hydrus Jackson '''born on July 1st, 2000 in New York, USA. Perseus is the disowned son of Poseidon and the son of Sally Jackson. Perseus' mother died in an accident shortly after the 2nd Gigantomachy. Featured Stories History '''Chapter 1 3 Years After the 2nd Gigantomachy Camp Half-Blood Perseus walked through the camp a smile plastered on his face, he was thinking of his girlfriend, the love of his life, the woman he was going to propose to now. It had been a long road but he had finally made it, his happiness, the past 3 years had been tough, the influx of new campers kept him on his toes with training and Annabeth and him had been separated but they had managed to keep up their relationship but lately had been feeling off, like something wasn't right and when he got that feeling bad things were coming, he wanted to marry her before whatever it was reared its ugly head and prevented it. On top of all that he was still morning over the death of his mother and little sister, they had been hit by a drunk driver during a vacation to Florida. Percy had no family left on his mother's side so he had to handle it himself. Chiron and Poseidon helped him so it wasn't too much but it had been the start of a divide between him and Annabeth as she had said she was to busy to come to the funeral. Percy hoped to nip the divide in the bud but he hadn't had much luck. As he entered Athena's cabin he walked to Annabeth's room and was about to knock on the door when he froze, moaning, he heard moaning, he cracked the door open a bit and looked inside, tears were already forming in his eyes, he knew what he was going to see, he could feel it in his bones but he had to look anyway, to see it for himself. He pushed the door open to see Annabeth with her legs spread moaning and pressing another man to her chest, the 2 were so lost in their pleasure that they didn't see Percy staring at them in agony. He froze at the sight, his emotions were flying all over the place but they all eventually settled on one emotion, one all-powerful, all-consuming emotion. Rage. All he could feel was endless Rage, he was drowning it, the maddening rage began to consume him, his vision turned red, he could feel all his power-building under his skin, calling to him, raging at the confines of his body. The 2 lovers must have felt his presence as they stopped their coitus and stared at him unadulterated fear, Annabeth was saying something but he wasn't listening, his eyes were on the man she had spread her legs for like a whore, he could see him clearly now, his own brother, Markus Flint, his own brother had laid with his woman. With that thought he lost himself, the frenzied rage broke loose and the last thing he remembered was drawing his sword before the rage took him. Unknown Amount of Time Later Percy woke up sore, very sore, his entire body ached with pain but he didn't know where he had gotten the soreness from. He began to move around his surroundings and get a good look at where he was. He was in a cell that was obvious with the bars in front of him but he didn't know why or who had put him there, he called out "HEY ANYONE THERE?" he got no reply until he heard the shuffling of chains and feet. He looked in the direction of the sound and saw his fellow Demigods with chains and their hands, sneers on their faces directed at him, he was shocked but when they opened the door and chained him he did not resist. As he was led from the cells he realized that he was no longer at Camp Half-Blood, he was on Olympus, he didn't know why he was there but he wasn't getting a good feeling. As he walked through the halls of the great city he was greeted with the stares and murmurs of the cities inhabitants. They whispered to each other leaving no guesses as to who they were talking about, him. As he arrived at the door to the Olympian Throne Room the doors opened and he was led in, he saw Campers from the Roman and Greek Camps, some stared at him with disdain others with sadness and still others with a sort of sympathetic look. Finally, he arrived before the entire assembly, he looked at the assembled gods, Apollo looked at him with sadness in his eyes, Artemis looked at him as if he was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen in her life, Demeter looked at him with indifference on her face, Dionysus was the same, Ares was smirking at him, that made a shudder go down his spine, Athena was glaring daggers at him, Hera looked at him with sympathy though it was guarded, Aphrodite was glaring at Athena but Athena didn't notice, Hermes looked at him with an apologetic frown, Hephaestus was indifferent, Zeus was staring at him with indifference though his eyes shone with venomous glee, and finally his father Poseidon had a neutral expression on his face. Zeus slammed his staff into the ground causing thunder to boom throughout the room causing the murmurs to cease, he looked at Percy in the eyes and said "Do you Perseus Jackson admit to your crimes?" the God-King asked with a regal tone in his voice, Perseus looked at him in confusion before asking "What crimes have I committed Lord Zeus?" Athena raged when he asked that "YOU SEASPAWN, YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER AND NEARLY KILLED MY DAUGHTER, SHE MIGHT NOT EVEN SURVIVE THE NIGHT BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO HER" Perseus was stunned and stared at the irate Goddess. Zeus thundered his staff again getting his daughter's attention, "Calm down my daughter, you will have justice for this boy's trespasses" Zeus turned his head to Perseus "You boy, are accused of Kinslaying towards your brother Markus Flint, and assault towards Annabeth Chase" Percy was shocked but said nothing, the god waved his hand and an image appeared in the middle of the makeshift court, the light in the room went dark so that the scene was clear, everyone could see Perseus ripping into his brother, gutting him and cutting him apart leaving no part undamaged. They saw as he turned his blade on Annabeth and struck her down, they saw as Thalia hit him with a bolt of lightning to keep him back, he didn't go down but attacked the hunters injuring if not outright killing many of them, he looked at the images in shock and then pain as his own memories returned, he remembered doing them, he remembered the rage he felt, he began losing himself to the anger but he controlled it this time pouring it into a cooling cast, turning his hate and rage into a weapon that he could use. The images ended and the entire court was silent, Athena was clearly burning with rage but held her peace, Zeus looked to Perseus before speaking "Does anyone deny the evidence?" there was silence "Good" Zeus said "All in favor of the Death Penalty" of the twelve Olympians, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Artemis, and Hermes raised their hands, he stared at Hermes in shock before heard the whispers of the God in his head as they made eye contact. "I do not want you to suffer what they will do to you Percy, I'm sorry that I cannot stop it" Percy nodded at the God in understanding and smirked "Thank You for trying' Hermes nodded in response though his smile was grim, Zeus looked at the count and grunted "All those in favor of banishment" Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hera, Apollo, and Poseidon raised their hands, Zeus nodded "Then it is decided, Per-" before he could finish Athena interrupted "NO" Zeus looked at her with a glint in his eyes but waved for her to say her peace, she nodded and turned to Perseus a malicious grin on her face "I say he suffers in his exile, I'm sure Artemis agrees with me" she turned to Artemis who grinned "I say he has his power stripped from him" murmurs erupted from those present. Zeus caused thunder to silence it all, he turned to Poseidon "Brother, it is up to you" Poseidon stared at Percy and Percy stared back before Poseidon said the words "I Poseidon, Lord of the Sea herby disown Perseus Jackson as my son, I revoke all privileges he gained from his status" Perseus fell to his knees as he screamed, he felt his bones, his flesh, his blood, his very soul rip and flow out of him. Athena smirked down at him as writhed in pain against the floor, he could feel a warm heat replace the cold that he felt, he looked towards the hearth to see Hestia biting her lip and looking at him with worry in her eyes, he smiled at her and mentally assured her it would be ok, she let tears slip from her eyes but she did not make a sound. Artemis grinned at the broken Demigod, she and her Hunters would have their vengeance on the man who killed their sisters like an animal, she swore it, she would kill Perseus Jackson in the most painful way she could. Zeus bellowed forth "THEN IT IS DONE, PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU ARE HEREBY BANISHED FROM OLYMPUS, CAMP HALF-BLOOD, AND CAMP JUPITER, SHOULD YOU RETURN ON COME BEFORE OUR SIGHT AGAIN YOU WILL BE KILLED ON SIGHT, SHOULD ANY HELP YOU, THEY WILL BE BROKEN AND CAST INTO TARTARUS" that was the last thing he heard before the lightning struck him. 8 Months Later Perseus kneeled atop a crag, blood poured from multiple wounds in his body, when he was banished every monster had been alerted of his newfound weakness, they had come for him without rest, day in and day out he had been attacked, Hellhounds, Cyclops, Harpies, and worst among them the Erinyes had hunted him relentlessly and without pause, he was fatally wounded now, he knew he wouldn't survive, he looked behind him to see the gathering monsters, all of them stared at him with vicious grins, they knew he was done, he knew he was done, it was over, he would rest now. So as the final scrap of energy abandoned him he toppled over the edge of the crag and into the depths of the sea. As he crashed through the waves he was drowned in the coldness of the ocean, he closed his eyes as the darkness took him, the last thing he felt before the gentle arms of death took him was the warmth of the sea, he smiled when he felt it, one last goodbye. Chapter 2 Light pierced the darkness that veiled his eyes, slowly he blinked his eyes open, he could feel the sun soaking his body in its rays, he began to think about the last thing he remembered before he snapped awake and looked around, he could see he was on an island, not the island that Calypso had been imprisoned on but another island, he looked down to see his shredded shirt, his eyes widened as he realized he had no wounds, when his father disowned him he lost the ability to heal in water, in fact at the moment he felt like his connection to the sea had been restored, when he looked at the ocean it was as if he could hear it talking to him. -He walked closer to the ocean and reached out to it, a tendril of water shot out gripping his arm and pulling him in before he could react. He felt an agonizing pain in his head, knowledge was being pushed into his mind, he just knew what was happening, he was being told what happened. When he fell into the ocean he regained his connection to it because it allowed its own to come home, his powers had been restored in fact amplified as his connection to the seas was now direct instead of being an allowance through his father. -He kept gaining more and more information, the sea told him what had happened when he connected to it, his soul had been elevated, he had become a God, the sea had made him a deity, he would have to discover what his Domains were but he would be a being on level of the Big 3. He smiled as the sea told him of all that he was, all that he is, and all that he could be, it felt amazing having infinite knowledge at his fingertips. -Eventually, he pulled away from the water and walked ashore, he pulled off his shirt tearing it off with his new strength, he smirked at the display before walking deeper into the island, he noticed immediately that he could feel the water all around him, the water in the air, in the ground, in the plants, in the animals, he could feel it everywhere. He began to use his new senses to the fullest and he was able to perceive everything, what surprised him most was when he felt his connection to Magic, he could feel it purr under his ministrations, he called upon it and it obeyed, it showed him to the highest point of the island, so he followed. 1 Hour Later After an hour of exploring the island, Perseus arrived at the highest point of the island. It was beautiful, he began to scout for a place he could call his own for the time being and found a nice cave atop the mountain that would allow him to see across the island, he began to make it comfortable for the time being and went to sleep, he may be a god but sleep would always be nice 'Powers & Abilities ' 'Powers' *'God-King Physiology': After Perseus was banished from Olympus his father stripped Percy of his authority and blood relation to the sea through him. When Percy fell into the sea he gained a direct connection to it, from this he became a Godhead or a deity with the power to rule over other deities. As a deity, Perseus has domains in which he has unique influence over. 'Abilities' *'Immense Combat Skills/One-Man-Army: '''Perseus has on multiple occasions fought entire armies of Monsters by himself, he used to train in Camp Half-Blood by having the entire camp come at him all at once. His skills even allowed him to harm the God of War Ares as well as the Giant Polybetes. **'Sword Mastery: Perseus is a Master with the Sword having fought and defeated Monsters, Gods, Titans, Giants, and Primordials in combat with the sword. Perseus held his own against other Prodigy Swordsmen such as Luke Castellan, Hyperion, and Kronos. *Leadership Ability: Perseus led Camp Half-Blood through 2 Olympion Wars while under great duress, he kept going and inspired the people around him even when he had lost people he cared about such as Charles Beckendorf and Michael Yew. *Dreams: As a Sea-Linked Entity, Perseus is able to see the past, present, and future through his dreams, he trained this ability further after he left Camp Half-Blood and is able to focus on specific times and places. *Wits: Perseus is extremely witty being able to keep a cool head in stressful situations as well as using everything to his maximized advantage, he has tricked various people over the years including Gods and Monsters on the list as well as Primordials. **Flirting: Perseus over the years has become a suave smooth talker, his skill in flirtation has been noted by many woman and skill in the sac by more... *Willpower: Perseus has always been extremely willful, he managed to hold up the weight of the sky for an extended period of time and went through the horrors of Tartarus while remaining sane. **Relentless Courage: '''Perseus is relentlessly valiant, he fell into Tartarus with Annabeth Chase even though it could have killed him, he fought the Titans without running away even the Titan King himself Kronos, he survived Tartarus even inspiring Annabeth, he faced the Primordial Deity Tartarus who at the time intended to kill him without running away, he faced some of the most legendary monsters in history without running away, and finally he stood up face to face with Gaea without running.